Santa Baby
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Its Christmas in the Jedam household. Slash, mentions of femslash, Jedam, Trish/Lita, Oneshot, MPREG


**Dedicated to Rhiannamator since this came about because of a stray comment of hers on Twitter**

* * *

><p>"Thanks again Trishy," Adam said as he passed the pretty blonde little girl over to his best friend. "I really appreciate you taking the kids for the night." The brunette woman eagerly took his 2 year old daughter out of his arms, and cooed as she reached up to tug lightly on her long hair.<p>

"No problem," she assured Adam. "You know how much I love spending time with my god-daughter." Adam leant forward to kiss his daughter on the forehead, giggling when she tangled her fingers in his own blonde locks.

"You be good for Aunty Trish and Aunty Amy now Emily," he told her. Trish hugged him with her free arm before she left the house.

* * *

><p>Jeff groaned as he stumbled through the door. Christmas Eve and he was only just getting home. Impact had added a whole bunch of new house shows and Jeff hadn't been sure if he was going to be able to get home for Christmas. He almost hadn't, which is why he had called his boyfriend earlier. Adam had been understandably upset and Jeff had taken the last plane out to North Carolina-a plane ticket that he had been forced to pay an excessive amount for but in his mind it was worth it to see Adam smile on Christmas day.<p>

The only light coming from the house was the dim light in the hall. Adam was insanely clumsy when he was tired, so Jeff had finally insisted that he leave the hall light on at night. Of course Adam dimmed it every night unless he was expecting Jeff. Tonight however Jeff didn't have the heart to disturb his blonde, so he stretched out on the couch instead. It wouldn't do his back any good but as long as Adam got some sleep he could deal with it. His pretty blonde was exhausted from taking care of their daughter on his own; Jeff wasn't going to wake him up.

* * *

><p>"Wakey wakey," Adam sing songed. Jeff sighed and blinked himself awake, his jaw dropping at the sight standing in front of him.<p>

"Am I dreaming?" he asked dumbly. Adam laughed, his voice sounding like music to Jeff's ears, before he twirled.

"You like?" he asked sweetly. Jeff could do no more than nod. Standing in front of him was the one of the prettiest sights he'd ever seen in his life. His beautiful Adam was standing in front of him dressed in a short red velvet dress trimmed with white fur that hit mid-thigh. His dark red boots, the same velvet trimmed with white fur around his leg, came up to his knee. Jeff saw his hands on his hips and that long blonde hair brushed to glistening with a Christmas hat settled perfectly on top of his head.

"Come here baby," he said, swinging his legs off the couch so that his feet were planted firmly on the ground. Adam giggled softly and sashayed over to his boyfriend, straddling Jeff's thighs and leaning in to kiss him.

"You look like you were expecting me," Jeff said as he pulled Adam closer to his body.

"I was," the blonde beauty admitted. "I just knew that you'd find a way to get back to me. To us." Jeff raised an eyebrow at the grinning blonde, knowing that there had to be more to it.

"And Mickie called Trish to tell her you were on your way," Adam admitted finally. Jeff laughed and kissed his baby gently.

"So you got all dressed up for me," he stated. Adam nodded and smiled deviously before he leant forward to claim Jeff's lips passionately.

"I love you," he breathed. Jeff smiled at him and ran his calloused fingers up Adams thighs.

"I love you more," he whispered back, freezing Adams snappy retort in his throat when he ran the tips of his fingers lightly over Adams contained cock. Jeff grinned when Adam threw his head back and moaned, his fingers digging into Jeff's shoulders.

"I think we need to look at what's under this dress," Jeff murmured even as he pulled Adams dress over his head. He bit his lip when he realised that the thong matched the rest of Adams outfit.

"Early Christmas present from Johnny," Adam explained when he realised Jeff was staring. "Said something about wanting to get me laid." Jeff laughed and said a silent thank you for his boyfriend's best male friend, and reminded himself to find something amazing to send him.

"You know you're going to be riding me," Jeff hissed in Adams ear, making sure to nibble on his earlobe. Adam shuddered.

"You know I had time to prepare," he hissed back, immediately attacking Jeff's belt buckle and zipper. He got them open and shoved them down Jeff's legs, making sure to drag his underwear down with the pants.

"Damn baby, you look good on your knees," Jeff smirked. Adam got to his feet and tugged his thong off before he straddled Jeff again.

"I prepped earlier," he whispered in Jeff's ear. "Laid on the bed and stretched myself, buried my fingers in my ass. Wore nothing but your shirt, the one you love." Jeff shuddered and groaned, partly at Adams words and partly because his blonde was sliding down onto his dick. Holding onto Jeff's shoulders Adam bottomed out, and sat there for a few moments letting himself adjust before he started to ride his boyfriend in earnest.

* * *

><p>Many hours later the two men lay together on the bed, Adams head pillowed on Jeff's chest. Jeff placed a soft kiss on his sleeping boyfriends head before he drifted off himself.<p>

* * *

><p>"DADDY! MAMA! CHRISTMAS! UP UP!" Jeff was woken by his baby-girl jumping on the bed, and quickly seized her before she could jump on Adam. His boyfriend had been woken up anyway and swiftly rolled over and started tickling her.<p>

"Aunty Amy told you to do that didn't she?" he laughed as she giggled and squirmed. "She told you to come jump on your Daddies?" Emily shook her head wildly.

"No," she giggled. "Mama and Daddy." Adam rolled his eyes and scooped the little girl up before he carried her downstairs, Jeff trailing behind.

"Merry Christmas Trish, Amy," he said as he hugged each woman. "We're opening presents in the living room." Neither woman had wanted to go home for Christmas so Adam and Jeff had decided to include them as a part of their family. Jeff followed them a few minutes later, sipping coffee and sitting beside Adam on the floor. The four adults watched in amusement as Emily ripped the paper off her gifts, running from person to person and thanking them for her new toys.

Finally Adam got a chance to give Jeff his present. He handed his boyfriend a flat neatly wrapped gift, and Jeff tore into it, his breath catching in his throat as he stared at the picture in the frame. In the gold rectangle frame was an ultrasound picture, with 'Baby Hardy #2' written neatly in Adams handwriting. Adam was looking at Jeff with apprehension in his eyes when the younger man moved and picked up Adams gift, handing it to him. Adam looked at him curiously but pulled the wrapping paper off carefully, revealing a small jewellery box. It was Adams turn to have his breath catch, even as Jeff got down on one knee carefully and opened the jewellery box carefully.

"Marry me?" were the only two words that made their way past Jeff's lips. Adam burst into tears and nodded fiercely, holding his hand out for Jeff to slide the ring on. Within seconds Trish was awwing and admiring Adams ring, and Amy was congratulating Jeff on finally making an honest man out of her boy.

* * *

><p>Later as Adam was cleaning up the house, getting rid of the wrapping paper and such in between admiring his new ring, he realised that he had just experienced an almost perfect Christmas. Next year they would have to have Christmas in Toronto.<p> 


End file.
